Operation: Riku
by Me.Nay
Summary: After hearing a bit of juicy gossip about a certain 'someone', Dark makes up his mind to get to the bottom of it... with Daisuke and Risa's help, of course!
1. Is this Considered Gossip?

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Author's Note: **A challenge to write about a character who thinks he's all that. I honestly have never written a FanFiction with Dark as the main character, so this will be something new. Also, I'm trying out a new writing style but only for now. It's been interesting. For me. And I apologize in advance for anyone who's still waiting for my other chapters to be uploaded. Couples are just Dark and Riku. So, please enjoy and review or comment if you can! Thank you!

* * *

**Operation: Riku**

**Chapter 1**

**Is this Considered Gossip?**

* * *

"Hey, Daisuke, where's Riku?" I asked casually, trying to hide my concern for her. I looked away from Daisuke's eyes as I asked him, just a bit embarrassed. JUST A BIT.

Daisuke paused to think to himself, looking up toward the ceiling. "Hmm… I don't know. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen her at all today. Even yesterday, she wasn't here."

"Are you _sure_ you haven't seen her at all today?" I asked, seeking out her figure within the bodies of students in the classroom.

Suddenly, a group of girls appeared outside of the doorway, all screaming my name. "Dark! It's lunch time! Let's eat together!" they pleaded. I smirked to myself as I pushed my beautiful hair back with my magic hands. At this, all the girls squealed and some even dropped to the floor. Heh, such feisty little lambs; must I always please them?

I waved my hand at my fan girls and of course, like always, they waved back at me.

"You're such a lady killer." Daisuke said to me.

"You're just jealous that you're not as sexy as me." I countered.

"Hah, as if I would care about that," Daisuke sighed, putting his fingers atop his forehead. "Anyway, I need to ask Risa about Riku, so see ya, Dark."

"Wait just a minute, punk." I commanded, yanking the back of his shirt collar toward me.

"O-ow! What was that for!?" cried Daisuke as he adjusted his collar.

"What did you need to ask Risa about Riku for?" I demanded.

"Huh? Just to know where she's been these past few days. Is that such a big deal?"

Crap, he's right. Why am I so into the case of Riku's absence?

Hah, as if a snotty, uptight, bossy, domineering, and boring girl could ever interest me.

Still, I couldn't help but feel just a slight tug from the inside of my chest as I thought about Riku's smile… and her laughter. I suddenly felt so far away from her. Even though it's only been two days, why does it feel like forever?

"O-of course it's not a big deal, idiot. I was just wondering… why you were going to talk to Risa. Yeah, that's it." I replied with the best lie in the universe.

"Hmm… Whatever." Daisuke said as he left me behind.

Even though I had screaming fan girls within my grasp, I only thought of how it would be like to hear Riku's voice saying my name.

"_Dark! Were you sleeping again? Pay attention to when I'm talking!"_

"_Dark, is something wrong?"_

"_Dark, how have you been?"_

"_Dark…"_

"_Dark…"_

"Dark!"

"…Huh?"

I snapped out of my day dream to see both Risa and Daisuke standing in front of me. Risa waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You totally spaced out right there." Risa noted.

"I think I know what he was thinking about." Daisuke said with a smile.

He wouldn't _dare_…

Or _would_ he?

Wait, _does_ he know?

_But wait_, what _does_ he know?

What do _I_ know?!

I grunted loudly. "What do you want, Daisuke?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I told Risa that you were worried about Riku, and wanted to know how she's been." Daisuke replied, nodding to Risa.

"I... What?! I ne-"

"So, go on and tell him what's been wrong with Riku these past few days, Risa!" interrupted Daisuke as he muffled my mouth with his hand. I struggled to free myself before Risa could answer but however much I tried, she had already answered.

Speaking in a low whisper that only Daisuke and I could hear, she said, "About three days ago… a boy confessed to Riku."

"WHAT?! WHO?! Who confessed to-"

"Dark, shush!" cried Risa, placing a finger against her lips to indicate soft voices. A few students peered over our shoulders but quickly continued on with whatever it was that they were doing.

I tried to remain calm. Why am I so angry? What is this feeling in my heart?! Gaah, this is pissing me off! Without realizing it, visions and thoughts and voices of Riku came soaring through my head. Her supple, brown hair, the sound of her laughter… Why are they coming into my head now?!

Taking in deep breaths and trying to mask a face of calm and composure, I asked Risa once again, "Who… was… the… one… who… c-confessed… to… Riku…?"

"I don't know him… He's a ninth grader in the other building. Riku and him met last year at the St. White's Day Dance; they were both in the same decorating committee." Risa replied, digging into her memories.

"And… what… did… R-Riku… say… when…"

"Did Riku say yes?" Daisuke hurriedly asked for me. When he did, I felt an arrow pierce behind my back.

Daisuke, you bastard…

"No, Riku didn't answer him yet… and ever since she was confessed to, she's been a real mess. Just yesterday night, she wanted to cook dinner and ended up cutting her finger with the knife!" Risa placed her hand over her cheek. "That's the first time she's cut her finger in years."

What?!

"S-s-s-s-she cut her finger… because that guy confessed to her?!" I cried.

What is her relationship with this… this boy?! I need to know… right now!

"You two… huddle up." I commanded.

With Risa and Daisuke huddled near me, I began my plan. "Today, Daisuke and I will visit Riku." I announced.

"H-hey! When did I agree to-"

"Just now." I interrupted Daisuke. "Anyway, Risa,"

"Yes?!" Risa answered, ready for a fight.

"All you have to do is take us to your house and tell Riku that we're there to visit her; you know, a little friend-to-friend chat. And that's where Daisuke and I will begin the Master Plan."

Daisuke looked at me reluctantly. "And the Master Plan is…"

"The Master Plan is, foolish one…" I laughed menacingly.

We all looked out the window dramatically.

"Find out how Riku feels about _that_ guy!"

Risa raised her fists in the air. "All right! With the three of us working together, we'll get the truth out of Riku, no matter what!"

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Can't we just ask her normally?"

I ignored his plea. Placing my arms atop the shoulders my new undercover agents, I announced, "Operation: Riku, commence!"


	2. Can We Still Get There?

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Author's Note: **Friends, huddling together as they trudge through the snow, all under one umbrella… How wonderful. Hahaha! Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Operation: Riku**

**Chapter 2**

**Can We Still Get There?**

* * *

"Damn it, where is that idiot?" I growled, staring across the school campus. It had started to snow just after lunch had ended and already, everything I could see was covered in white. I punched my fist against my hand roughly. "We can't start this mission without Daisuke, and he's nowhere to be found!" I shouted angrily at the snowy sky.

Risa waved her hand apathetically at me. "Now, now. Daisuke's bound to show up. After all, he was the one who asked me first about Riku, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

I sighed. I pulled up my watch, checking the time. Risa and I had been waiting out in the cold for about twenty minutes already and I _really_ felt like ditching Daisuke. However, my gentleman's conscience told me it was best to wait for _all_ of the soldiers to arrive _before_ heading out into battle. This operation I planned out was going to be a hard one, after all.

Suddenly, thinking about the Master Plan made my heart skip a beat. That's not good. If my heart skips too many beats, then I'll end up dying _faster_. Well, at least I'll die young and beautiful. I smirked to myself as I thought this.

"Dark… what are you thinking?" Risa asked, her eyebrows lowering at me.

"Hmmhmmhmm, nothing, my princess." I replied with a broad grin streaked across my face.

Just then, we heard footsteps approaching us both. Was it Daisuke? Finally, he's here.

"Daisuke, where the heck have you be-!" I was just about to yell at Daisuke when I realized… this guy _isn't_ Daisuke.

Oops, my bad…

"Satoshi? Are you going home now?" Risa asked, not knowing about my _almost_ humiliation act.

Satoshi stared at me with those droopy, indifferent eyes of his. Something about the way he looked at me told me he wanted to say,

"_Dark… the idiot."_

Thinking this, I felt a vein pop from inside me. No, Dark, you can't submit to him. Restrain yourself! Calm yourself! You're way too cool to be worried about something like Satoshi. I turned my back on Risa and Satoshi as they both entered their own conversation. Lifting up my hand, I started reciting all of the rules I lived by.

Rule number one: never hit, insult, or make a girl cry.

Rule number two: always have a grand entrance, especially if there are girls watching!

Rule number three: never hit a person with glasses.

I gripped my fists angrily.

"Dark, what're you doing all alone in that corner? It's depressing." Risa said to me, a bit concerned for my sanity.

I laughed it off. "No, it's nothing. I can get through this. I am Dark, after all."

Satoshi said nothing as he just continued to stare at me with those creepy eyes of his. I turned my face from him, feeling very much annoyed.

Stop looking at me with those droopy eyes of yours! I only appreciate women doing that!

"So. Satoshi." I started, regaining my composure. "Why aren't you going home yet? Isn't your _butler_ waiting for you in your _limo_?"

Satoshi paused, looking out into the street. "Well, I don't have a butler, I have a maid. And she waits for me at the entrance to my mansion past the black iron gates and the angel statue and the fountains and the mansion gardens and also past my other servants' houses. Oh, and…"

He's not done yet?!

"They are all located in front of my mansion, of course." Satoshi flashed a smile at me. A shiver crawled down my spine like spiders.

"Well…"

Think fast, think fast!

"It must take a long time for you to get to your mansion then." I stated sarcastically.

"Oh, no, it doesn't. After all, I have my limo to pick me up _and_ drop me off right in front of my mansion… where my maid is waiting for me."

I fell down to my knees. Damn him… He even has a _maid_, that punk...

Risa looked between the both of us, unsure what was going on. Realizing that we had already finished our battle, she held her arms, rubbing herself for warmth.

I recovered my strength and forced myself to look Satoshi in the eye. "You fight pretty good." I said.

"You're pretty good as well," he stated. "But anyone can see who the victor in our battle was." He smirked at me.

Rule number three: never hit a person with glasses.

Man, if I just swipe off his glasses then _technically_, he wouldn't be wearing anything on his face. I sighed my anger away. I have something else more important to do after all.

"Ah, there's Daisuke!" Risa cried as she waved her hand back and forth in the air. Satoshi and I turned our attention toward a red dot somewhere within the mess of white.

"…Is that really him?" I asked, doubtful.

I just realized now that the snow was getting heavy and the winds were getting stronger. I have a bad feeling…

"Sorry, you guys! I had to put some stuff away for P.E." Daisuke explained as he ran to us, out of breath. "Huh? Satoshi's coming with us?" he asked, noticing Satoshi.

"What? Of course no-"

"Yup!" Risa interrupted me. "I told him what we were going to do today and invited him to come along for the ride."

Gaah! I screamed to myself silently.

"Okay, whatever! Let's all go then." I commanded. Even though I didn't like the idea of Satoshi being with us, I was willing to agree to anything by now. As long as I get to see Riku, that's all that matters.

Remembering about her also reminded me about the guy who confessed his love to her.

I held my hand over my chest.

"We're going to walk in this snow? Ugh…" Risa complained.

I took off my jacket and threw it over her shoulders. "Hey, Satoshi, Daisuke, don't you guys have an umbrella or something? And where's that limo of yours, Satoshi?"

"I told my driver to head home without me. I felt like walking today." Satoshi explained monotonously.

He wanted to walk in _this_ weather? What a wacko. Well, I can't really say that since _I'm_ here as well… Damn.

"Daisuke?" I turned my head over toward my friend.

He shook his head. "I forgot my umbrella at home, sorry."

"I still have this, though." From out his jacket pocket, Satoshi pulled out a dark blue collapsible umbrella.

"Perfect!" I cried, yanking the umbrella away from his hands.

"Hey…" called Satoshi but I ignored him.

I pulled the umbrella up but as the winds grew stronger, I felt like Marry Poppins; flying through the sky with nothing but a bag and an umbrella. Luckily, I managed to get a hold of it. Forcing it back down, I pulled everyone close to me urgently.

I handed the umbrella to Risa and pulled her in the middle of the group.

"All right! The winds are starting to get stronger so we have to stay together!" I shouted because the winds slammed on my eardrums. Risa and the others nodded. Together, we all huddled in a small group and trudged through the snow. But by now, it would be safer to call what we were in a snow _storm_.

The path to Riku was a difficult journey. Some streets were closed off because of the snow and we had to look for other paths to get closer to our destination. We all moved along slowly against the wind and snow, eager to take shelter in Risa and Riku's house.

After forty minutes of walking non-stop in the pouring snow, Satoshi must have realized Risa was starting to grow tired. He asked her, "Risa, are you all right?"

Risa simply nodded her head and smiled at him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!"

"We're almost there! Just a little longer." Daisuke encouraged.

I looked out toward the area and realized that the path in front us… we couldn't see it! I looked to the left, nothing but white. I looked to the right, nothing but white again! Damn it!

"This isn't looking so good…" I muttered, my breath turning into frost. The chill of ice was starting to eat away at my skin. By now, we were all covered with ice cold water and snow.

I must have been looking desperate because Daisuke told me, "Dark, we'll get there. Don't worry."

"Yeah," was all I could say.

I looked around us some more, searching for a clue that would lead us to safety. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a faint light coming from somewhere within the distance.

"Risa, that light up there, is that your house?" I asked, raising my voice so she could hear.

Risa held the umbrella tightly in her small, shivering hands. She looked up to the light and I could sense a wave of relief flow into her. "Yes, that's it! It's coming from Riku's room, I know it!" she exclaimed.

"All right, then we're already at our destination!" I shouted joyfully.

"Let's hurry and take shelter then!" Satoshi said, urging the group to move forward.

With just a few more steps, were able to see Risa's house. As we approached the entrance, I ran out from our small umbrella and, using the house key Risa had given me, opened the door for everyone to enter. Once I made sure everyone was inside, I jumped in after them, slamming the door behind me.

We were finally out of the snow storm.


	3. Can You Kill Me Now?

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Author's Note: **A note to the readers: there's no blood spilling or the act of killing. The chapter title is just the chapter title. If you read the chapter, the title will make sense. Well, I didn't want to stray this much from the light, romantic comedy I had planned but… this is just how things worked out. I want the next chapter to somehow be warm and friendly but… I'll try. Anyway, read, review, and please enjoy.

* * *

**Operation: Riku**

**Chapter 3**

**Can You Kill Me Now?**

* * *

We finally made it… Have I ever felt so tired before?

Our group was on the ground and before we knew it, a giant puddle had formed around us from our wet clothing. Man, why do I feel extremely hot _and_ cold at the same time? I started to shiver.

Before anyone could recover, we heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I looked toward the sound and saw a girl with short brown hair staring with wide, worried, and a bit surprised pair of eyes. Her mouth slightly opened. She quickly ran downstairs toward us. As she did so, I suddenly felt jittery and my heart couldn't stay still. Was it because I hadn't seen her for a while? It must be…

"Risa! Are you okay?! I was just about to have someone pick you up!" cried Riku, rushing to our side. Seeing that we were all dripping wet from the snow, she ran to the nearest bathroom for towels.

Risa sneezed softly.

"Bless you." Daisuke said, getting up with much trouble. His pants were soaking wet which made everything that much harder for him. Well, for me too.

"Thank you." Risa replied, getting up herself with Satoshi's help. Looking out toward where Riku ran away to, she called out to her older sister. "Sorry Riku, but everyone wanted to come visit you today so we all walked."

Riku came back with several towels in her hands. As she handed one to Satoshi, she looked at everyone mysteriously. "In this kind of weather? Why the sudden need to visit?" she asked with raised brows.

Should I say something?

"Uh, I… _We_ were all worried since you haven't been to school for two days." I explained, avoiding Riku's gaze.

"Oh, that's what it was?" she laughed. "No, don't worry; I'm fine, just fine. Anyway…"

Riku peered outside the window with a worried expression in her eyes. "The weather forecast said that the snow storm won't stop for a while… So, if you all don't mind, please make yourselves at home," she smiled nervously.

Satoshi threw his towel over his head. "By the looks of it, the power for this area will probably be interrupted by the storm."

"Don't jinx it, Satoshi…" Daisuke warned uneasily.

"Oh, don't worry." Satoshi replied. "The power for this house is stable. It'll be at least a few more hours before everything shuts down. That includes all electricity and we'll be lucky if the water doesn't freeze in the pipes-"

"**Okay**, who's ready for a shower?!" Risa interrupted, clearly worried about what Satoshi said.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was teasing everyone. I eyed him eerily, imitating the way he did for me back at school.

"Dark, why do your eyes look so dead?" Riku asked, looking into my eyes.

Crap, I'm not feeling so good right now.

"No reason. Just trying to imitate someone." I laughed.

"Hmm…" was all she said. She handed me a towel and my fingers accidentally brushed against hers.

It may just be because I'm freezing cold right now but, her fingers felt really warm.

"Your fingers are freezing, Dark!" Riku cried, taking my hand.

Yikes! She has the courage to do that to a guy? I thought only guys could do that. Being on the receiving end of things felt strange for me since I was always the one giving things away.

"But that's only because your lovely hands are so warm." I said with a majestic smile. If I was acting humble, Riku sure didn't notice… or care.

"Take a bath before you catch a cold," she commanded.

What's with this dizzy feeling in my head?

"Are you sure? This isn't my house." I commented.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that I don't want you getting _sick_!"

"Uh, Riku…"

"What?"

"Too- late…"

I felt my strength being released from me as temperatures of both hot and cold entered my lifeless body. Before I crashed onto the floor, I felt someone's warmth against my body, holding me up.

I can't believe I blacked out in front of her.

* * *

"Da…"

Someone's there…

"…rk."

I can hear their voice…

"Dar…"

Who is it?

"Dark?"

I opened my eyes but was greeted with an extremely bright light and quickly shut them again.

I was lying on a bed. I felt warm and dry. Blankets were covering my body and I had a feeling that the storm outside was still raging like mad. As I kept my eyes closed, I groaned because I felt an incredible sensation of light-headiness.

"Ugh…"

I heard a cute and familiar laughter next to me. I wanted to see who it was but because I couldn't get my eyes to open again, all I saw was darkness.

I felt someone's small and warm hand place itself atop my forehead. Who is it? Their hand felt so soft and kind. I almost wished to myself that it was Riku who was next to me. The person removed their hand from my skin and I was left with an empty feeling in my heart.

"R… Riku?" I muttered. Something must have been wrong with me because if I was my normal self, I would have never whispered her name aloud. Was I being delusional because of my cold?

"Yes?" someone replied.

I forced my eyes to open, almost hoping to see _her_ the moment I woke up.

"Finally, Dark, you awake now?" Daisuke asked, leaning over me with wide eyes.

Kill me now.

"You…" I muttered, my voice dry and crackly.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning his ear in toward my mouth.

"**Bastard!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Daisuke jumped away, knocking over the stool he was sitting on. He was grinning at me. Why the hell was he grinning?!

"Were you expecting someone _else_?!" he asked, trying to keep in his laughter.

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped angrily, sitting up from the bed.

"Dark!" came a sudden voice from the corner of the room.

I quickly turned my attention to whoever it was and saw Riku. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest because of her. I held it in place with my hand. Why was she here?! Oh, yeah, this _is_ her house…

"Dark, are you okay?" she asked, walking towards me.

"Y-yeah." I replied, touching my forehead.

From the ground, I heard Daisuke snicker when I touched my head. I cast him a glare which clearly but silently told him, _"Get out. Now. And shut up while you're at it."_

Daisuke, reading my face like a book, quietly breathed in and out and finally, after much delay, left the room.

Riku waited for everything to settle down before picking up the stool and setting it down next to my bedside. She sat on her, looking intently into my eyes. Man, does she do that to everyone she knows? It's nerve wracking! I suddenly felt nervous being with her.

Just then, I remembered why I had come to her house in the first place: to find out how she feels about the boy who confessed to her.

My spirits sunk down again. Why am I making myself feel depressed? First of all, why am I even depressed when I think about Riku dating other guys? Should I even care about that? Thinking this, I realized that I had no real reason to be _here_… except for the fact that I… I _what_? What's _wrong_ with me?

Has my cold made me this delusional already?

"Dark?" Riku called to me, almost in a whisper.

"Y-yeah?" I replied. I need to think of something to say. I should just ask her and get out. Being here is making me feel uneasy. But even knowing this, I couldn't bring myself to ask about her feelings.

I changed the subject.

"Where are the others?"

"They're in the living room. After you passed out from your cold, Daisuke and Satoshi changed your clothes and put you to bed. Everyone else is already washed up."

No… Did she just say… 'Daisuke and Satoshi changed your clothes'?

I shivered and pulled the blankets up toward me.

"You were asleep for a while. About three hours," she explained.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe I just knocked out like that. That's really un-cool, especially since it's me, Dark." I covered my face with my hand in shame.

"Well, it's _because_ you're Dark that I worried about you. Even if you're 'cool', or 'un-cool', I wouldn't have acted any differently than I am now."

My heart felt like it would fly away from me.

"So, what's been going on with you? You don't look at all sick." I joked.

Riku turned her face from me, furiously red with embarrassment. "If I told you, you'd just make fun of me!" she said.

"Try me."

My heart was headed back towards my body now.

Riku looked at me, un-persuaded by my natural acts. I sighed and smiled at her, showing her the true me. To this, she turned her body to face me but she kept her head down, staring at her tightly wound fists.

"About… three days… ago?" she started.

The wings of my heart felt like they were painfully burning within myself.

"One of my friends…"

Someone…

"Told me he…"

Anyone…

"…Liked me…"

Kill me now.


End file.
